dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Guide:Bug Fixes
Refreshing corrects most common errors, so ALWAYS do that first! Unfortunately this can be inconvenient at times, but if all other options do not work, you must refresh. (You can always open another tab with the game in.) Troops Stuck 3/17/12 Update *Open the March Timer Tab and leave it open. *Send another march out, attack a nearby Wild or Camp *The missing March will pop up for just a second (So be quick) *Click the "Speed" button next to it and use a 1min speed on it *If you miss it on the 1st attempt, don't close the March tab... It will flash again when the 2nd attack hits and then again when it returns to your City. *Once you click the Speed, it will appear to NOT WORK... just refresh and your march should be back. Credit to Kenny , only suggestion that has worked. If it doesn't work, you will have to wait for Support unfortunately. Stuck Research or Building Queues 3/17/12 Update *Open the Research or Building Timer Tab (whichever is stuck). #Change your taxes via the Fortress, click OK for the taxes, OR Send a march out, attack/spy a nearby Wild or Camp. *Quickly click the "Speed" button on the Research or Building that is stuck *Choose a 1min speed and use it *It may take several attempts before it works. Clearing Cache and Cookies Chrome: *Click "Tools" in top right corner *Select "Clear Browsing Data..." Firefox: *Click orange "Firefox" button in top left corner *History> "Clear Recent History..." Internet Explorer: *Click "Tools" in top right corner *"Internet Options" *"Browsing History" middle of window in 1st tab *"Delete..." select all you want to remove * * * * *I found that if I log out of the game and than log back in again It worked and I have no more problems with it good luck to all Bottom Portion of Game Missing (edited 4/8/2012) This issue was fixed by Facebook. If you are still experiencing this issue clear your browser cache and restart your browser and the game and it should be fixed. This is a Facebook Issue, not a DOA issue actually. It happens to a lot of flash games there. Copy the code that appears at the bottom of this post into your browser window and hit "enter". If your browser does a search instead of fixing the window, hit the "go" key instead. This is usually an arrow next to the box. If this code does not work, right-click the bottom portion of the screen and choose "zoom in" to see needed controls. You may also attempt to right click your realm name and open in a new window or tab. ---- In Firefox only plese follow this steps; 1. Go to TOOLS in the Menu bar and there point your cursor to web developer sub menu. 2. Another submenu will open, please select Scratch pad. 3. Once scratchpad is open in the highlited empty area paste the code that is shown here. 4. At the top of the Scratch pad will show a menu that says Execute. Please hit that, and then hit Run. 5. Your canvas will enlarge then showing the bottom part. Close the Scratch pad by pressing the X''' at the top. "javascript:(function(){ document.getElementById('iframe_canvas').style.height='1500px';})()" Troops Stuck There are several things you can do without completely refreshing: *Spy a nearby wild or inactive city '''(outdated) *Go to the musters point and hit "recall" for that set of troops if they are shown (outdated) *Having an ally reinforce you with a single spy will unstick your troops. (outdated) *If none of these help, send a ticket to support. Refresh won't help. Unable to Select a General The drop-down box does not respond to mouse clicks (confirmed on Chrome under Ubuntu). *Use keyboard up/down arrows and return key instead. If you are not using Ubuntu: *Spy a nearby wild or inactive city to refresh list *'Refresh' if all else fails Hourly Resource Rates Not Reflecting New Buildings After building/upgrading a house, or comodity site, the correcsponding rate does not increase. *Changing the tax rate should update it *In all other cases a Refresh Items Looted Not Showing in Items *Use an Item such as a Nano 5 *Change tax rate in the Fortress *If none of these work, Refresh! * Can't Attack a Specific Outpost If you are trying to attack someone's Outpost and you keep getting an "Error" message, this is because someone has already attacked it and it is healing. It will be burning. If not, refresh. Can't Find Old Realm You MUST have an account in a closed realm in order to access it. 'Realm not in your list of options: ' If you play on Kabam, copy this link into the address bar, insert the number of the realm you play on at the end: https://www.kabam.com/dragons-of-atlantis/play/game/8?path=realm/ ___insert # here___ If you play on Facebook, copy this link into the address bar, insert the number of the realm you play on at the end: http://apps.facebook.com/dragonsofatlantis/realm/ ___insert # here___ 'You get an invalid page when going to realm:' Check the address and make sure there is not an extra backslash " / " in the link: *...8?path/=realm/ - IS THE ERROR LINK *...8?path=realm/ - IS HOW IT SHOULD LOOK, remove the / after "path" 'Realm Numbers' 1-100 101-200 201-300 301-320 Can't see map, build, research or attack For those of you suffering from this problem, running Windows 7 and Chrome/Firefox, try this... Go into your control panel and look for Flash Player (32-bit). On the Storage Tab, choose the "Delete All" button, open your browser and go to the game and realm you're playing in. It should work then. This circumvents the tediousness of having to log into the site each and every time and clearing cache on it each and every time. On Apple go to System Preferences, Flash Player, Storage, Delete All. Then open your browser and play. If you post complaints about KABAM on this page, the comments will be deleted. This is NOT KABAM and we have no control over how the game is functioning. ardei@googlemail.com # Emidani1994 Category:General Gameplay Category:Browse Category:Article stubs